Fragile Truth
by necko-chan
Summary: Katara has a crush on Zuko and everyone knows, including Zuko himself. One day Zuko told her he was not busy... Based on a heart breaking true story. Meant to be ZukoXKatara. Alternate ending- Nothing Offered.


-Writer's Lonely Corner-

This is based on a true story. Yes PlayfulSylph, this is based on me. The ending of this story is fated; mine is still left a mystery, just waiting for destiny to reveal its new start...

As a self doubtful girl, I have no choice but to end this story with that ending. Because I know mine will be very well alike...

I'm not expecting much comment, review...etc. I just want to post up _my_ story.

* * *

_**That pair of eyes so bright yet deep and dark as if a swirl in the ocean…**_

_**A line of his lips represented his shy smile…**_

_**Though his voice was low when he spoke, I can understand every word…**_

--

Two high school students are just talking their time strolling down the street filled with other students just getting out of school

Our young Katara has always had a crush on Zuko.

Today the beloved boy, Zuko, has agreed to "hang out" with her after school.

"Hey Katara," he stood up.

"Hey…Zuko," her voice was soft. She was blushing hard but no one could see for her skins were dark.

The two walked together toward the outskirts of the school.

"So…are you gonna talk?" Zuko began.

"I…I dunno…" she was stuttering.

"Sokka told me you were hyper and talkative," he didn't look at her.

Katara had especially gone to Ty Lee's house the night before. She wore jeans and a v-shirt with a top underneath.

They wandered around, walking slowly. Katara enjoyed her time like this. Many times she wanted to hold his hand, but never got the courage to ruin this moment.

This afternoon went perfectly fine. Katara didn't expect anything to happen to change the fact he said he didn't want a girl friend right now.

She knew Zuko was just being considerate. He said he wouldn't be considerate if he just flat out rejected her.

--

Time went by fast.

"Sokka," Katara picked up her phone.

"Oh…yes…ok…yea, sure…bye," she soon hung up.

--

_**The sun is setting…We'll have to part…**_

_**Looking down, afraid those light tears would be discovered…**_

--

More conversations were spoken, and then it was time to go.

"Cool," Katara sounded excited, "we'll go the same direction then."

"Yea," Zuko smiled.

Together, they walked along the sidewalk.

'How nice,' Katara though, 'if we do this again…'

First bus stop came up. But they walked past it.

"I'll walk with you to the next one," she felt warmth.

"Why? Would you miss me if you stayed this one?" Though not expecting a serious "yes" from Zuko, she still asked.

"Yea," she wished he really meant "yes."

At the second stop, Zuko sat down. Katara followed. She didn't want to part from him just yet. She wanted to spend what could be the last time they "hang out" like this.

--

They had more side conversations.

Zuko had already made it clear that he's not up for a girl right now. As a banned kid from his house, he didn't have much when he left. He didn't want her to not have what a girlfriend should have.

--

_**Few short seconds of hug, he is so warm…**_

--

Good-bye, she waved.

He stopped the bus. He swiftly hopped down the bus and came running towards her.

"Zuko…"

He hugged her and deeply kissed her.

That was her imagination…it was all illusion.

None of those would happen. Happiness was ripped out of her…

Drip Drop…

She walked away…

--

_**The pale moon rose high above…dense pearls of salty water flooded the night sky…**_

_**I see…I really like him…**_

_**I understand…I'll wait…**_

--

She went to talk to him like friends the next day.

"I can't have a girlfriend cuz I have nothing to offer," Zuko said.

'What if I want nothing offered…?' How Katara wanted to say that…

She couldn't…

--

Some days later…

--

"Hey," Katara tapped Ty Lee's shoulder.

"Yes, Katara?" Ty Lee turned her head.

"When did that happen?" Katara pointed at Zuko.

Mai was kissing him. Kissing him deep like how her illusion tricked her before…

"Uhm…Not so long after...you...went out with him…" Ty Lee had a guilty look in her eyes.

Nothing, she said. Silent, she was.

Mai is now smirking at Katara. How fragile this "I can't have a girlfriend" crap is…

So hurt, she felt. So deeply hurt…

Their story ends here.

* * *

I may write a sequel or alternate ending. Depending on my mood and my hope...and my desire to have a happy ending.

--

I really hope there is another day I get to "hang out" with him again.

That day hasn't come for me yet...actually, I think that afternoon was the first and last time...

How do I know? How am I sure? Today's the last day of school. I asked him if we could hang out today after school as well, he hasn't replied...

--

**Dedicated to:**

Frank aka Hunky Munky Black Jacket Man aka Pimpin' Black Jacket

**The friends supporting me in the back, making sure I'm along the path of my heart:**

Amanda aka Joemanda aka Pimp Momma

Daniel aka Dankii

Jesicca aka Lady Pimp

Matthew aka The Guy Who Calls Me Stalker

Christian aka Ricer Racer

Camryn aka Eraser Raper

Karine aka Lil Bitchass Coo Sista

Jesse aka Eternal Strife

--

Copy Right

Soulless Kitten Corp.

06/18/08 06:03AM


End file.
